


Soleanna Sunsets

by VeloxVoid



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid
Summary: Blaze looks out at the sunset of Soleanna, asked to the annual festival by her dearest friend. But, were Amy's intentions for a fun-filled day out purely platonic? Or something more?





	Soleanna Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission from my friend @BowAndYarrows on Twitter! I'll happily take commissions :3

“This is really nice, Amy,” Blaze started, taking a lick of her ice cream. The taste of mango set her tastebuds alight - astoundingly rich, but still mellow and saccharine. As the temperature hit her throat, however, she shivered uncomfortably. “But, what is it exactly that you need to get?”

Amy swallowed her own ice cream, a vivid-pink strawberry with chunks of real fruit hidden inside. “What do you mean?” She chirped, swinging her legs over the side of the beachfront wall. Before them, the sun hung low in the sky like a swollen citrine, casting a rosy hue across the evening sky. Children splashed in the shallow waves, their parents wrapping them in sun-warmed towels or calling them back to put an end to the day’s exuberance.

Blaze cocked her head. “I thought you brought me here to go shopping, but we haven’t even stepped foot in the mall.”

“Shopping?” Amy turned to look at her, a smile beginning to spread across her face. “Why do you think I’d bring you here if all I wanted to do was shop?”

“I don’t know,” Blaze’s cheeks began to heat. “I thought you wanted new sunglasses or something…”

“No, silly!” Amy patted Blaze a few times on the back, causing the cat’s brow to furrow. “Tails already fixed mine. This is a date!” She exclaimed, closing her eyes in a smile.

Blaze’s cheeks really did heat at that. At those words, a flame lit inside her chest and fluttered wildly as she blinked a few times in comprehension. “A- A date?”

Amy’s giggle sounded like angel’s song. “Of course!”

Their day had been rather like a date, Blaze supposed. During a group meeting last week, Amy had clung onto the crook of her elbow and asked her into Soleanna over the weekend. Her exact wording had been: “For ice cream and cute stuff!” Obliviously, Blaze had agreed, and had met her wonderful pink friend by the fountain, where she’d been tossing in coins and making mumbled wishes under her breath.

Merriment had ensued; the festival was in town, taking up the entirety of the square with metal contraptions and wooden stalls offering all kinds of games with stuffed plushies as their rewards.

Blaze had never fully understood the concept of any sort of fairground attraction. Why would one wheel aimlessly in circles on a plastic vehicle when it couldn’t even take you to a destination? Who thought it was a good idea to enlarge a teacup to a frightful size and sit in it, only to become dizzy? Her heart had lit up, however, upon watching Amy destroy a game of thumping pests on the head with a hammer to win a cuddle-sized, anatomically-bizarre, heart-shaped plushie.

“Here!” She’d cried upon receiving it. “For you!”

At the time, Blaze had accepted graciously despite her confusion - why did Amy think she’d appreciate a useless stuffed shape? Now, however, she looked down at the red love-heart tucked under her arm and felt the fire in her chest lick at her lungs, causing her to breathe a sharp intake with realisation. It had been an expression of her admiration. An admiration, Blaze realised, that she returned tenfold.

Amy was a delightful young woman; a happy-go-lucky, carefree soul who could look misfortune in the eye and smile, a solution always whirring in her mind. Despite that, however, there was also a serious streak to her - a vulnerable side which threatened to show when she thought nobody could see. Everything she did, she did for others, sometimes forgetting about herself in her attempts to accommodate her friends.

Blaze revered her friend, she recognised now, and reflected on herself. She could be far too pensive sometimes, and could get wrapped up in herself when she should be looking out for her peers. Beginning to smile as she looked deep into Amy’s dazzling green eyes, Blaze decided she should try to be more like her: to let go, enjoy the small things, and try to value others before herself.

“Yes,” she said with a small smile, licking a drop of ice cream that had touched her thumb. “This has been a wonderful date.”

Amy’s eyes lit up, and her face beamed in a grin. Lightning quick, she leaned close, stealing a kiss upon Blaze’s cheek. “I think so too!”


End file.
